Tides of Time
by MizukoMidori
Summary: What would happen if Yuna got a second chance at happiness? What if she were able to go back a thousand years to Zanarkand and meet the real Tidus? Then what? Takes place after the first game and goes AU from there.
1. Smiles of Lies

Tides of Time 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of the characters in such. _

_Author's notes: This takes place after Final Fantasy X, but before X-2. It won't follow X-2 much at all, but might and will take some aspects from it. This is also in response to a challenge I was issued almost a year or maybe more ago by Refugee (Wonderful author of the greatest crossover I have ever read 'Knight of Spira', and it's sequel 'Genesis') . Also know that FFX isn't my norm, usually I'm a VII, VIII girl, but for this idea, X seemed like the best to use it with. Plus the challenge was for X so yeah. Hope everyone likes. _

You will never be happy if you continue to search for what happiness consists of. You will never live if you are looking for the meaning of life.

_-Albert Camus_

**Chapter 1: Smiles of Lies**

Happiness comes in many forms. Sometimes we find joy in something so simple as a warm cup of hot chocolate, or the smile of a loved one. Sometimes we feel the deep comfort of being with our lover or friends. It is found in many places in many ways. Often though, happiness is fleeting. One might find delight in a toy or object, perhaps in reading a story; but it soon falls away. Then what? It is within human nature to seek happiness, to try and find the joy in everything around us. All anyone ever wants is to be happy. Some don't find it, or can't keep if for very long. And what of those who do find complete bliss only to have it disappear do to uncontrollable circumstances.

Happy. That was Yuna, daughter of high summoner Braska, destroyer of Sin, savior of Spira. She was happy. And why wouldn't she be? She had ever right, all the means. Everyone adored her, she had friends who were family, she delivered Spira from the evil that had plagued them for a thousand years. So of course she was happy, right?

To all outward appearances she was. She smiled at the right times, spoke the right words, was as kind and caring as ever. Yet those close to her knew otherwise. They knew of the pain and anguish she suffered through each day. They could tell how hard it was to wake up each morning and go about a normal way of living. To wake from her blissful dreams only to realize that he wasn't there. And never would be.

Yuna never showed her sorrow, not even to those dear to her. She didn't want to drag them down and depress them and she knew it would. They would sympathize, and hug her, and tell her how truly very sorry they were. They would worry about her, and dote on her, and would make sure that she was going to be okay. And she couldn't burden them with that. They had enough troubles of their own to worry about, they didn't need to take on hers as well.

They were all happy themselves.

Lulu and Wakka had moved back to Besaid with her. For a while all they did war argue from the simplest disagreements to the massive explosions. Wakka was having trouble adjusting the idea that everything they believed in was built on a lie. He had always been a faithful follower of Yevon, never breaking rules or laws, he detested the forbidden Machina and argued every step of their journey about how they should quit as it was against Yevon. Everyone knew he was having a hard time now that the entire religion was falling apart. But no one, not even Yuna could note the difficulty his Black Mage counter-part was having.

Lulu had always been the calm, collected one. She was the one that didn't panic, she kept a level head, and in turn the rest did the same. Yet she too had been a blind follower of Yevon. She wasn't allowed to breakdown though. It was something she had in common with her Summoner. Her faith however had also been shattered. And not a single person realized how lost she really was.

Not until she broke down at least. It had randomly happened on afternoon. She and Wakka had just finished cleaning the road of Fiends for a few travelers. Before Sin was defeated, after they had done something like this, they would go to the temple and pray. So that afternoon on the way home out of habit Lulu turned toward the mostly abandoned shrine. Wakka followed unsure of what she had been doing. She'd gotten all the way inside before her companion asked what she was doing.

"I'm praying to Yevon of course" She'd snapped back. She had completely forgotten that this wasn't their norm anymore.

"_Um Lu… it's a, uh, false religion, ya? Based on lies and all. Remember?" He scratched his head confused as to how she of all people could forget something like that._

_Lulu had frozen right then as everything came rushing back to her. The lies, deceit, and sacrifice it had all been built on. If ever there was a time Lulu had wanted to disappear, to just curl up and die it was right then. It had been a simple mistake, but a stupid one at that. And after everything she had always scolded Wakka with. She fell to her knees then weeping silently._

Since that moment things had been fairly good for the two of them. For once Wakka had to be the strong one and he took on the role well. H assured her that everything was okay and even summoned up the courage to admit his feelings for her. She was a bit shocked at first, but soon grew to the idea. Everyone knew that she loved him as well because how else cold she put up with him?

Kimahri had also wanted to go back to Besaid with Yuna. Instead he ended up going to Mount Gagazet. The Ronso had been looking for a strong leader and approached the Guardian about it after Yuna's speech in Luca. It was a bit of an Ironic twist because Kimahri had always been one that they outcast, shunned because of his shameful broken horn and short stature. He had first refused the offer telling them that his place was with Yuna. So what changed his mind? Yuna of course. She had pulled him aside and gave him her best advice. Advice she herself should probably heed.

"Kimahri you should go with them, I can tell you want to. Don't stay with me out of obligation. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself, plus I have Lulu an Wakka. You have done so much for me, it is time you do something for yourself. You'll always remain special to me. Like a big, furry brother. But right now the Ronso need you more than I do."

So Kimahri returned to Mount Gagazet with the Ronso who had asked him before. And as Yuna figured he would be, he was a splendid leader. He had done much to improve conditions for them, and had enriched relations both among themselves and with other nations. The Ronso now held an active role in Spira.

Rikku and Cid have been overwhelmed with work. Now that Machina was no longer forbidden everyone wanted to use it. But of course only the Al-Bhed knew how to operate such things. They had been getting requests from all over that they build something , or fix something. Other Al-Bhed were taking this on too. Rikku and another guy that Yuna had heard her cousin complain about on more than one occasion, Gippal, had started up the Machine Faction for building and distributing Machina. It was doing quite well.

Rikku had also developed a new passion for sphere hunting. After uncovering the spheres Jecht left behind on their journey, the idea fascinated her. Finding records of someone's past, being able to see the things they saw, learning about something completely new. Her mastery in the art of Thievery was very helpful in this line of work. Yuna had heard it was very competitive.

Every now and then the younger girl would send the Summoner letters, often containing little knick-knacks or treasures. Yuna appreciated every single one. Her cousin was often curious of what she was up to. She certainly never held back about her doings and where-abouts. It made Yuna smile as she found the temporary joy in her friend's enthusiasm. Rikku had this way of making those around her happy. She thought that you should get joy out of every aspect of life that you can and that was the way she lived. There wasn't a person out there who wasn't effected by the events before the Eternal Calm, although some more than others. But broken pieces had to be picked up. Maybe they couldn't be put back together again, but you couldn't fret over them for too long. Rikku just wished her cousin would understand that.

What about the Summoner herself?

All Yuna wanted was to live in peace away from all the anarchy and confusion rampaging Spira. Of course everyone else wished for exactly the opposite. They wanted her to take a leadership role equal to that of the Maesters, who had since fallen out of power. She however declined time and time again. Even so she was requested repeatedly to solve disputes; whether minor or not.

After Sin the lies of Bevelle had been revealed to the world, the secrets of Zanarkand exposed. One would like to say all, but no one could ever be sure of the amount of deceit that had been festering over the last thousand years. Sometimes Yuna wondered if it was fair to exploit the falsity that they knew. It would take away the faith and hope of many. Rikku had assured her it was for the best and keep inside Yuna knew that. He would agree one-hundred percent. He'd probably spear-head the whole thing.

Spira had become a state of anarchy when they found out. The Maesters were ripped from their positions and tortured much to her horror. Then there were the hard-core followers who wanted nothing to do with the idea. You can't have told someone one thing all their life and then randomly one day tell that all this time it had been a lie. It was devastating, as they all knew. It didn't help that an Al-Bhed had been the original one to open that door.

So Yuna had been left to clean up the mess. She was getting tired of broken pieces that needed picking up and secretly wished that sometimes, she was doing the breaking. It took her confirming the falsity of the Yevon religion on several occurrences before things began to calm down. She'd become a regular public speaker against her will. Only she did it for the well-being of others. Everything she did was for the good of everyone else, it left her wondering about her own good. In a way she almost resented that fact, but was a very minor way.

What she was ever sure of though was one thing. The only thing she ever wished for herself was the one thing denied to her. Tidus.

End Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Okay, if I have any of my main facts wrong I would appreciate if someone would tell me. Like I said Ten isn't my normal area of fiction and that's part of what makes this a challenge. This is the first time I've ever really attempted to seriously write something of this nature so all feedback would be really great. Tell me how I'm doing and what you thought._

_Also I know some of the things I included from X-2 I changed slightly. That's what I love about the power of Alternate Universes, which ultimately this is._

_Thank you!_


	2. Don't Wake Me Up

Tides of Time 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2 or any of the characters or story surrounding it. _

"A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep"

-_Disney (Cinderella I believe)_

Chapter 2: Don't wake me up

Dreams take on many forms within the human mind. Quite literally it means a train of sights and sounds during sleep. In another sense it is a thing or goal on aspires to attain. It can be taken in a romantic where one wishes for souls to be bonded together for all eternity, fools a realist would say. It all boils down to one notion: desire. Whether that desire is lust, longing, need, a goal, a wish, a dream… Dreams in the unconscious state are often desires expressed by the host; sometimes buried deep within the recesses of their own mind. Sometimes not.

Sometimes a dream can be a warning telling you of something that has yet to come, or perhaps of something that has already passed.

- - - - - - - - - -

The stars twinkled merrily in the night sky, dancing as the joy of the people below reached out to them. The air was cool and crisp outside and ones breath could be seen as they exhaled. Inside, however, was warm as thousands of bodies packed together. The Blitzball stadium was as brightly lit up as she always imagined it would be. Fans crowded the stands, cheering until their voices ran hoarse. All for one person, her person.

The clock on the far wall counted ten seconds to half time as the teams inside the H2O sphere frantically hurried about in either offense or defense. Bevelle's team was behind by three points and it didn't seem to be in the cards that they would catch us as everyone was positive that that difference was about to change to four points. Because Tidus was in possession of the ball, and swimming furiously toward Bevelle's goal post. As the last three seconds began to tick by he preformed a spectacular move in true Tidus fashion. It was new as none of his fans had ever seen it before. Just as the timer buzzed the ball whizzed into the goal.

As the players exited the sphere Yuna rushed to him and overtook him in a hug. He lifted her and spun her around briefly before placing her back to the ground and resting his forehead on hers. He embraced her there for just a moment, but to the two of them it felt like an eternity.

"So this is the girl you told us about!"

"Ni—ce."

"Wish I could get me some of that."

"Guys, knock it off. Have a little respect."

The rest of the Zanarkand Abes began to swarm around them. Uneasiness pricked at Yuna and her stomach turned. She lightly bit her lip unsure of how to present herself around these boisterous strangers. The Aurochs usually treated her with silent respect, looking up to her. She could not expect that here. In this place she was not a Summoner, she was just a girl. She was just Tidus' girlfriend.

"So, you going to introduce us or what?" It was the last guy who had spoken and he offered her a comforting smile.

Tidus clasped her hand in one of his own, lacing their fingers together. There was a stark contrast she noted as she often did. His was much larger than hers, with rough calluses from wielding his sword, tanned from days in the sun. Hers, smaller, were porcelain and soft to the touch, but behind them tingled the imminent power of a Summoner.

She heard him introduce her to his teammates and wanted to laugh. He sounded shy, like he wasn't sure if they would approve or not. It was unlike him, but fitting all the same. And it was definitely cute. As they were introduced back to her she took this time to fully take in who they were. However as she gazed at the forms before her they were unclear, there were no distinguishing features about them. In fact no one she'd seen in Zanarkand was very distinct.

_No!_

"Hey Yuna, are you okay?" he glanced at her, worry reflecting in his crystalline blue eyes. He was there, clear, distinct, and perfect. Every last detail, just as she remembered him.

_No!_

_Don't stop._

_Please let me stay…_

Everything changed then. The familiar scene she dreamed nightly of transformed from the Blitzball locker room to something unknown. Yuna whirled about sharply as she was by herself. This was new, it hadn't happened before. And where was Tidus, he had to be around there somewhere. He couldn't disappear from her life. Not again, not ever again.

Movement seemed sluggish and restrained, as if someone was trying to counter it. As her lungs began to burn she realized that she was under water. Whipping her head about she tried to find the surface. All she could see was murky, dark water. Futilely she pushed herself forward having no thoughts as to where it might lead if it even led anywhere. There was no sense of direction what-so-ever; she could have been going up, down, left, right, north, south, east, west… It was impossible to tell.

_Where am I?_

_Where is he?_

She continued to swim, lungs yearning for air, to now where in particular. An unmeasurable amount of time passed and she just suddenly stopped. Her limbs were exhausted and her mind filmy from lack of oxygen. Her head hung limply, sandy locks being tossed around by the water. It was hopeless. She was no where and he was no where.

_I want to go now. I want out!_

As her surroundings changed again, she sucked in a sharp breath. No longer was Yuna in the ocean of no where, now she was in some type of hallway. The floor was grated steel like the basement of an airship. It was narrow with a slightly arched ceiling with fluorescent lights installed every few feet. It gave her a cramped, trapped feeling, rousing a sense of claustrophobia she had never felt before.

In the blink of an eye someone grabbed her wrist and started running with her in tow. She was about to break free when her mind registered whom it was dragging her along. A smile broke through her worried look and she quickened her pace to keep up.

_Tidus!_

Heavy footfalls sounded behind them and she chanced a glance behind her. A legion of soldiers were gaining ground on them and quickly. Panic flooded her senses. Why would soldiers be following them? Were those Bevelle soldiers? They certainly that that appearance. And why were they running? These questions swirled around her head.

Then she was on the metal floor, having landed with an echoing thud. Her boot had caught the bottom of her skirt as she struggled to keep up. She wished she could just give up. Curl into the fetal position and let the soldiers overtake her. It was too hard, too much work. She had played hero enough, right? Maybe some else could finish whatever it is they were doing this time.

_NO!!!_

Tidus had other ideas however. He was not losing her to the likes of _them_ even if she were to give up. They had worked too herd to be together if only in dreams. He knew how this was to work out, his conscience had filtered through this one time reality on several occasions. It wasn't a happy ending, but he wasn't about to lost time with her even on this plane.

_**Yuna! Snap out of it!**_

_Tidus…?_

He grabbed her arm and roughly hauled her to her feet and once again they took off down the hall. She was frightened, but knew she had to go on now. She was the hero, even if it was uninvited. And it wasn't in her nature to give up, she knew that. Even if things became difficult she had to keep going.

At the end of the hall was a wide, open room. It seemed to store a gain Machina that radiated evil vibes. No other paths lied out of the room, they were trapped. Tidus stopped wrapping her protectively in his arms as the soldiers clambered into the room after them. The front line crouched aiming their rifles in the couple's direction and those behind them followed suite while still standing. The click of the hammer being pulled back echoed audibly throughout the cavernous room.

Dear Aeons, they were going to shoot them, to murder them in cold blood in this empty room with nothing but an evil Machina as witness. Yuna clutched Tidus tightly not wanting to let go. Was this their end? He returned the embrace, stroking her cheek softly.

_**I'm sorry.**_

A tear trailed down her porcelain skin as she reached out to touch his face. She never got the chance to feel his skin beneath her again. Three distinct shots rippled through the air. Two tiny bullets, not even an inch in length struck their targets, ruthlessly tearing the couple down. They fell in opposite directions, all the while reaching for each other, to feel each other even in their final moments. And as Yuna agonized to take her last few breaths…

"Vegnagun" she awoke abruptly the name slipping effortlessly from her lips.

Her breaths came in gasps, the dream still fresh in her mind. It seemed to real be have been a dream. Yuna could actually felt all that transpired. There was still a stinging in her chest where the bulled had met its mark. Quickly she checked herself over to make sure she wasn't really injured. Her small hand pressed over her delicately, expecting to find an entry wound. Relief filled her as she found none.

So it really was a dream, even if an odd one. It was different as well. Usually her dream was a happy one. Often times it was how she imagined their time together in Zanarkand, his Zanarkand, if they had gotten the chance to go. Faces were never very distinct. They didn't have to be. He was there, everytime, perfect as always.

The last half, the dreadful nightmare she experienced was different. It almost seemed like a vision, or premonition. It was not a normal dream, of that she was sure. She shivered pulling on her robe. What did all of this mean? Was she to find Tidus only to lose him again, and her own life as well? And that Machina, it blazed evil like none other she felt. It was volatile, almost as if it breathed life and was ready to attack the nearest person. What was with the water that went no where?

So many questions unanswered.

She slipped out of the tent, padding silently down the path toward the beach. She was careful not to make a sound as she passed her Guardian's tent. Lulu was a light sleeper. She distanced herself from the main village down to the cool, sandy beach. The sky was a faded blue as Dawn threatened to overtake the lonely night. The wanes crashed lightly, receding back into the ocean, and then breaking upon the shore once again. She sat in the soft sand wrapping her white silk robe about herself.

The water always brought her a sense of tranquility. It was a deep mystery yet a caring friend at the same moment. The sand supported her, comforting and soft. And the heavens witnessed her sorrow offering nothing of solace, but loving still. It held no biased feelings for her and was true as sometimes her friends were not.

Placing her head on her knee she fought back the tears. She shouldn't cry anymore. She needed to be strong, not only for everyone else but herself as well. She would never move on if she didn't allow herself to. But did she want to? It was hard to even think of moving forward without him.

It was then that she heard it. A sharp whistle coming from the direction of the village. _His whistle_.

End Chapter Two.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Okays, I'm not too sure about the dream sequence in this. It was a new experience for me and I didn't want to rush it as I have a tendency to do in a lot of my work. I also tried to be as detailed as possible. So you'll have to let me know what you all think. I'm all uneasy about it but put it up anyway.

And it will be a while before I can get the next one out. I want to replay the games so I have everything right, and don't mess anything up. Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Heh.


	3. After the Fall

Tides of Time

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2 or any of the story and characters surrounding it._

"If you have made mistakes, even serious ones, there is always another chance for you. What we call failures is not the falling down, but the staying down"

-**Mary Pickford**

Chapter 3: After the Fall 

Second chances are rarely given. If you do something wrong it cannot be undone and people are not as forgiving as they prefer to think they are. When wronged it is an automatic response to hate that which has wronged you. It is hard to forgive and even harder to forget. Then there is loss and death. Even more rarely do second chances coincide with this duo. Especially death, as death is final. With death there are no second chances.

Although, the phrase is often uttered that one gets a second chance at happiness.

-

Yuna's ears perked at the sound of the whistle. It was sharp and clear in the silence of the way too early morning. Her heart pounded as the possibilities of what it might be raced through her mind. Perhaps it was her imagination. Perhaps it was someone else who couldn't sleep taking a stroll. Perhaps it was a cruel, cruel joke someone was playing on her. Or perhaps it was really him.

She stood up quickly, wiping the sand from her robe as she started up the path back to the main village. Her quick footfalls left imprints in the sand that would soon disappear as the wind covered it up. She had to find out what it was whether or not she would like the result. Could it even be possible for him to be back? She had been so sure that it wasn't. She had resigned herself to moving on with her life, but now that may not be the case.

Coming into the main area of Besaid she looked around. Trying to find anything, almost hoping to see one of the peaceful residents out and about. There was no one. She let out a sigh of relief and of disappointment. She was unsure of which she wanted to discover.

Straightening her robe and brushing her hair behind her shoulders Yuna made her way back to her living quarters. It would be best to forget about the whistle. More than likely it was her imagination, concocted from the strange dream and her inane wishing that he come back. It was a silly wish. He hadn't even been real to start out. A dream of the Fayth as they called him. And now dreams were all she had of him.

Yuna had resolved to go back to sleep when it happened again. There was no mistaking it this time. The sharp sound cut through the air like a dagger in her chest. It was coming from the direction of the temple. She hesitated a moment then dropped her robe quickly pulling on different clothes. A pair of denim shorts with a long hanging, ruffled side and a white tank top with the Zanarkand symbol in the middle. They were the first articles of clothing she grabbed. She quickly pulled on her boots and headed in the direction of the temple. No use running around at night barefoot in her robe.

The Besaid Temple had been sealed up a few months after the lies of Yevon had been revealed. Most of the others had as well. The betrayed people did not want the place of worship open any longer, yet to one quite wanted them torn down. It was a reminder of their past mistakes. So the entrances were sealed and off limits to the public Of course Yuna could bypass the seal. It was a simple matter of switching the glyphs on the door around to complete the puzzle. And unlike other places Besaid didn't have guards around the temple to ensure there weren't any intruders.

The Glyph puzzle was easy enough as it was. Yuna could quickly switch the components around completing the image. The image was a word, another reminder to everyone. It read 'SIN'. Having completed the puzzle Yuna stepped back and pulled the dull colored sphere from the wall. The temple door slid open and she stepped inside. As she did the whistle sounded again, louder and closer.

The Besaid Temple was simple in itself. It wasn't particularly large and the Cloister of Trials didn't require much thought to work your way through. Yuna loved that fact. When she was much younger she would sneak through the Cloister and sit outside of Valefor's chamber when she was upset. Even back before she was a full-fledged summoner, the Aeon provided her comfort. She missed Valefor terribly as well as the other summons

The whistle had stopped now. She knew where to go Valefor's chamber. She was now fairly sure that it wasn't Tidus himself. He would have come to find her by this point. It was his call though, the very one he had taught her. So it must have had something to do with him, right? It didn't matter. All that she was concerned with was finding out why she was hearing his call.

She mad her way to the inner chamber of the temple glancing every which direction curiously, trying to find a hint of something, anything. Nothing jumped out at her though. It was the same old temple it had always been. Letting out a sigh she turned to go. It was disappointing. Even if Tidus wouldn't have been there himself it had to have been something about him. Maybe a way she could see him again. That was her wishful thinking though.

"You heard it, didn't you?"

The familiar voice made her spin around. Standing there was the child Fayth of Bahamut. As usual his face was hidden behind the royal purple hood. Her heartbeat quickened. This was it, whatever was going on would be explained now. Bahamut was good at that. Even if he had the form of a child he had the wisdom of an old sage.

"…Yes." She responded hesitantly

It suddenly occurred to her to wonder why he was there. The Aeons had been dispersed; there was no longer any need for them. Their souls could be at peace. So why was the child standing in front of her in the temple? A panic seized her. What if something had gone wrong? What if Sin hadn't been defeated? What if they just made Sin even stronger? They had gone against precedence, they had changed things. That's how Sin had been born, hadn't it?

"Lay your worries to rest Lady Summoner. Sin is dead, and will not return."

She breathed an audible sigh of relief. Yuna didn't have to ask how the Aeon knew what she was thinking. They were always perceptive to her thoughts and feelings. And she was glad to hear that Sin was gone for good. That was her worst fear; that all they wend through, all they sacrificed had been for nothing.

"Then why…" she began.

He stopped her by holding up a tanned skin hand, "In fact Lady Summoner, I can give you the option of Sin never existing."

"You could… … what?" Was that even possible? It would be wonderful is Sin never existed. No one would have had to die, including her father and Sir Auron. Spira would not have fallen into chaos, there wouldn't be such a large gap between the Al-Bhed and everyone else. It would be perfect, if it were possible. How could he give her that option?

A small smile touched his lips, "There is a catch of course, " there was a small hint of amusement in his voice"You would be sent to the time of Zanarkand and Bevelle, the time that is only a dream now. Before war broke out, before the lies of Yevon. And you would stop it before it ever happened."

Yuna's mind worked overtime processing everything. The possibilities were numerous. If she could stop Sin from ever being born… But would that mean that everything in her life would never have happened. Time travel was an unheard of theory. Anyone who studied it was ostracized even by the Al-Bhed. No one wanted to mess with time. But to completely stop Sin, it would be worth it. Yuna couldn't only think of herself. If she could pull this off then it would save so many. Wasn't that worth it? Just one more act of self-sacrifice for the better of everyone else.

Then another possibility, one that filled her with hope and made those stomach butterflies flutter. She would be sent to the time that was 'a dream'. That meant one thing in her head now. Tidus. She would get to see him again, be with him again. She could hear his voice and look into those blue as blue eyes, and feel that unrefutable grin of joy and boundless energy.

That was it. She was resolved now. She would get another chance to be with Tidus, and stop Spira's greatest tragedy from coming to pass.

"What do I have to do."

End Chapter Three

-

**Noacat: **Thanks really. I always love getting reviews from you. And I was fairly sure the quote was from Cinderella, but not 100. XD I'll have to get that story out of you.

**ClandestineSchemer: ** -Blushes.—You think so? Thanks very much. I'm glad you like it. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter too. Your email motivated me to get to working on it again.

Okay. Well there it was. I hope you all liked it. I'm not exactly very happy with it. I had a lot of trouble with this one. Guess that's why this is a challenge. And I suppose that it doesn't help that I do almost all my writing at school. –Shrug— Oh, and the next chapter really will be a while in coming. I have to go get my fact straight and all. –Frowny-


	4. What's in the Past

Tides of Time

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of the story or characters surrounding it. The speak of the Aeons was derived from Stephen King's Dark Tower series as is the game 'Watch Me'._

"But there is no love in thought, nothing that lasts in deduction, only death in rationalism."

**--Mia, Daughter of None, Mother of One. (Dark Tower Six: Song of Susannah)**

Chapter 4: What's in the past

Her resolve was set. Nothing could change her mind now, and no one could talk her out of this decision. She was going to the past. She had a myriad of reasons, but only one stood out in her mind the way a fiend stood out in the crowd. _Him,_ Tidus.

She wondered what it would be like. Would he know who she is? Most likely not, for this Tidus Yuna had never happened, at least she thought that. Would he still have the same personality? Of course. Tidus is Tidus is Tidus. In fact, he might even be more himself because he would be at home with people he knew. He would not have been thrust into this future world where everything he knew was gone.

Unknowingly Yuna was grinning from ear to ear. She imagined Tidus in the bustling lively Zanarkand with that boyish grin on his face. He was talking to her on a lit up bridge they were walking on, telling her all about his latest Blitzball game complete with zealous hand motions she he could fully get his point across. And as they're walking he would trip over his own feet and stumble into her. He tried to catch him, but without success and they—

"Lady Yuna!" The Fayth's sharp tone snaps her back to the temple and she blinks at the child form in front of her. He looks grave and a bit scolding. "This is not the time to be having silly romantic dreams. You must remember that you are being sent back for a reason and not get distracted. Do you understand this?"

Yuna felt her face flush for being caught. Bahamut was right of course. She was not being sent back for a chance to find her lost love and she was foolish to have run away with such wistful thoughts. She would have to be focused. She would ha to be 'the summoner', all for the people not for the self. She'd done it before and she could do it again. Spira's salvation may depend on hr as it did before. Who else was capable of it?

_Come to think of it_, she thought, _who else is capable? Certainly I'm not the only eligible candidate? _True it was she and her friends who defeated Sin. She supposed that would make her the number one choice. But they had only been able to defeat Sin because thy were the only ones willing to take the extra risk, the only ones willing to defy all they had been taught. And that was the answer, they had been willing. Would any other summoner support the idea of time travel had Bahamut approached them with it? Almost certainly not. Issaru would never, even in these days he still cling to the few scraps of the teachings that remained. And Belgamine would most surely refuse him in her stubborn stuck-up way.

But Yuna was willing to, right? Of course, because there was something in it for her. A reward of some sorts should she agree to go. She suddenly felt a bubble of anger well up inside of her. She was being used; her feelings were being used. Who did the Fayth think they were? Who did they think she was? To toss her around like this and toy with her emotions. He knew she would say yes from the moment he proposed the idea she realized. She'd been played, led on, tricked, 'suckered into it', as Tidus would have said. She turned on Bahamut eyes flashing dangerously. It was a look so rare it almost frightened the Aeon.

"Thou'rt upset." He said needlessly, reverting to his most formal speak and keeping his emotions in check. He had an idea of the thoughts running through her mind right then. She was a trig girl and was bound to figure it out somewhere along the line. But the look she gave him was a bit of a shock.

Yuna bit lightly on her tongue to keep herself from shouting at him. What wanted to come out of her mouth was something Rikku might have said in an argument. _"Upset? Upset? Why in all of Spira would I be upset? You're only exploiting my feelings for your own reasons!" _But part of her argued with this. _No, _ that part countered, _Not for their own reasons, for the good of everyone else Yuna Did you forget that? You are the one doing this for your own reasons._ It was true, she realized. Sure Sin not having existed would be a wonderful thing. But was that the reason she was willing to accept this mission? No. _It's because of him_, her mind whispered. She wondered when she had become so selfish. It wasn't long ago that she would have sacrificed herself for all of Spira.

She took a deep breath calming her inner turmoil. It would do no good to lose her temper especially at Bahamut. She had to think about it rationally, and without her emotions distracting her. Emotion was not reason, it was anarchy within the self. So rationally there would be no question about what she should do. She would go and stop Sin from existing in the first place. She would make a thousand years of suffering and oppression (because Sin had oppressed them) disappear. And she wouldn't question the consequences of messing with time. It wasn't her place, she was no scientist. She was a former summoner. And once she completed this mission Spira would be an entirely better place. Rationally speaking.

"Have thee taken back thee's decision?" The Fayth spoke, having given her enough time to work things out.

"No. I haven't. I'll do it. I'll end Spira's suffering."

A smile crept across the dragon king's face, "No, you've already done that, Lady. You are going to make it so Spira never suffered in the first place. This time we will not make a mistake."

With that said his child form began to fade away. It flickered momentarily to reveal his true Dragon nature before disappearing entirely leaving a trace of Pyre-Flies for a moment before those too faded away. Yuna was left alone in the old temple to contemplate her objective and everything surrounding it. There were a lot of questions to be addressed, but she had no way of finding out the answers. Sighing she sat down in the middle of the chamber staring at the intricate designs on the wall.

- - - - - - -

Bahamut returned to the Fayth's section of the Farplane where the others were waiting for him. Valefor looked most anxious, stressing on the affect that this may have on her former summoner. She had been particularly close to Yuna, more so than an Aeon should have been. Then again Yuna had been special, they all knew it. It was why they had decided to help her.

"So?" Shiva asked, gliding over to their leader.

"She's accepted. We send her now."

"Good to hear!" Ifrit cried cheerily his booming voice carrying as he made his way across the flowers, Anima not far behind. Bahamut nodded at him, and cue. The fire beast's dark face grinned and he opened that big mouth of his, "Guardians to your leader! Now!" Said leader nodded his approval as Ifrit's voice roamed across the fields of the Farplane.

Within seconds they began arriving as quickly as possible. All were in human form, which was good, except in Valefor's case because she wouldn't not step fretting and wringing her hands. None remembered their time as a human with the exception of Anima. She was the most recent addition to their group and for a long time had been the summon of her former human self's son. The rest did not know of their mortal back round and things were better that way; no emotional nor moral ties to anything.

When all were present the childish seeming leader began, "The Lady Summoner Yuna of Besaid has accepted our proposal to fix our mistake. We will send her to the time of Zanarkand, to our dream. We will send her to the time of the love that she mourns."

"You know what this could do to her don't you!" Valefor protested once again. "it could tear the poor Lady to scraps. Does she really deserve that? She's already defeated Sin in the present, why must she now go back and do it again? Has she n done enough already!"

"Silence your tongue!" Bahamut roared. His authority was unmistakable no matter what form he took and she shut her mouth. "Good. The Lady Summoner will go to the world of our dreams and she will have a guide, one of us. Valefor I know you wish it to be you, but I must say nay. You are too emotionally involved to go as you have proven at this moment. Only of us will go and it will be Anima, for she is fresh, and new; she did not make our mistake."

Anima nodded, "I will guide Lady Yuna during her time in the Ancient Zanarkand."

"Aye. And now we send."

The dragon king closed his eyes concentrating on something he'd only done once before, Time Sending. Massive wings sprouted from his back and his body lifted from the flower-covered ground. Hot crimson energy flared around him and flowed into the center of the circle the Aeons had formed.

The others followed his lead closing their eyes and focusing their energy. It joined Bahamut's in the center, fusing and pulsing. Shiva's crystallized ice fought with Ifrit's blazing fire around the edge of Bahamut's starting point. A gust of Valefor's power spread itself evenly amongst the tangling energy putting an end to the quarrel. Ixion's lightning surrounded the fusing mass, crackling to life dangerously. Lastly Anima added her contribution of darkness that seemed to engulf the entire mess and then disappear into it as if sucked inside.

The combined power of the Aeons radiated and fluctuated in front of them. Breaking the circle Anima stepped forward, hesitating a moment before continuing into the chaos. With the final part complete, the energy vanished and they returned to the ground.

"Now all we do is wait" Shiva stated.

"Hey, who's for a game of Watch Me" Ifrit offered.

- - - - - - -

Yuna traced circles in the dust on the ground as she waited. What she was waiting for she wasn't sure really. How exactly did you time travel? Was it a quick process? Would she blink and suddenly be in the past? Would she fall unconscious and wake up in Zanarkand? Maybe it would be this whole bit magic whoop-Dee-do that would send her falling though the sky right into Tidus' arms? If only.

She sighed and flopped backward staring up at the high ceiling. She wondered what the others would think. They certainly wouldn't be happy with the disappearance. Even less that she hadn't mentioned it to anyone. She could see Lulu having a fit, yelling at everyone around. That brought another thought. They wouldn't know what had happened. Maybe she could tell them somehow. Or maybe Bahamut would. She certainly hoped he would.

In the distance she heard a soft humming. It seemed to grow louder as the seconds passed. She turned her head looking for the source but found none. Just as Yuna stood up to look outside the chamber a bright glowing orb appeared in front of her. She let out a gasp and her hands flew to her ears as the song roared in volume. It was then that she realized it wasn't coming from around her, but inside her. It was a melody she recognized but with a new sound, something added yet incomplete.

"Lady Summoner." The voice came from the orb, cleanly breaking through the swelling Hymn of the Fayth. It was angelic and haunting. Yuna thought that it might have been on of the Aeons; Anima perhaps.

Yuna was entranced by it, by everything about it. The humming of the Fayth's hymn was still there as loud as ever but it was in the back of her mind. The voice wanted her and she would go to it, to hr, to whoever it was. There were good things in that light. There were things she wanted. And if she did as the voice bid her, maybe she could have those things.

A hand stretched out to the summoner and she took it without hesitation. She felt as if this hand would make all her dreams come true. And that's how it wanted her to feel. This would have been done sooner had she refused Bahamut's offer, luckily she didn't. The world began to fade around her. Not into black though, into white. Bright, brilliant white. And standing next to her was the vengeful Aeon's Fayth, Anima. Distantly Yuna recalled that in her previous life Anima had been Seymour's mother, but that fact was unimportant now. Now she was Anima, her guide through time.

"Lady Summoner Yuna of Besaid thou have accepted the Fayth's' offer to correct their mistake of one thousand years ago. I am Anima, as thee will knows. I will be thee's guide on thee's time in the past. We are well met, I hope?"

"Yuna curtsied awkwardly. It had been a while since he had heard the full archaic tongue of her (former) summons, and it had thrown her slightly. Valefor who had always been the conversational one, spoke to her regularly after a while. She cleared her throat, "Very well met Anima. And thank you."

" 'Tis my pleasure, Lady. Now close yer eyes. When ye open them once more ye will be in another time."

She did as she was told and closed her eyes. Most of the lull had left her and the Hymn was now faint. Soon she would begin this quest to save countless lives across years. But now she would rest in this peaceful light. And dream, she would dream of blue eyes, tan skin, and that flawless grin.

- - - - - -

The street buzzed with people, some coming, some going, some stopping, and some yelling. It seemed alive, it was alive! Because it was night. Zanarkand never really woke up until after dark. After the sun went down thought it was awake and teeming. People, parties, noise, games. Blitzball being the favorite of that last one. All of it was the heart of the great Machina City Zanarkand.

**End Chapter Four.**

_Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I got caught up in life and school. Not to mention a case of nasty writers block. I hoe you enjoyed this chapter though. I got somewhere didn't I? If anyone has any questions review and ask. I'll do my best to answer. Also for sneak peeks, looks at my other works, events in my life (from time to time), and little fun quizzies, visit my greatestjournal at _ already started on the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be too long before I get it up. I warn you now it will start to get a little A/U from this point. I'm also doing it in Tidus' (third person) POV for a kind of switch. Also because I couldn't' resist him in the story, and I wasn't sure what to do with him, I made Shuyin Tidus' older brother. That's why they look so much alike and all. Yeah.

((Ignore the underlines if they're there.)) 


End file.
